


Delicious Offering Of Goodness

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Psych
Genre: Character of Color, Community: chromaticvision, Drabble Set, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: cinnamon rolls</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicious Offering Of Goodness

He'd scented it as soon as he opened the door, that beautiful aroma of cinnamon wafting in the air. Gus licked his lips and took another deep breath.

"Gus! You wouldn't believe what I got." Shawn came out from his kitchen with a tray filled with cinnamon rolls. "It was just waiting for us."

Gus gave Shawn a look. "Should I ask where you stole this?"

"Dad, but he wasn't looking. Come on, I got this for our anniversary. You know you can't resist the taste of cinnamon. I'll help." Shawn spread cinnamon goo on his lips and puckered up.

***

Gus couldn't deny he did love cinnamon and Shawn, and the combination of the two was too tempting to pass up. He dropped his suitcase and leaned forward to kiss Shawn. His tongue darted out to taste Shawn's lips and his taste buds exploded with flavor.

Shawn laughed as he darted out of Gus' grasp. "Now now. We can't waste this delicious offering of goodness. Rolls now, me later."

Shawn set down the tray and Gus reached for a roll. The first bite was just as good as the taste off Shawn's lips and he demolished it. Shawn was right.


End file.
